This invention generally relates to remote-controlled toys, and more particularly to remote-controlled toy vehicles which must balance to operate such as two-wheeled scooters.
Two-wheeled wireless controlled toys are generally known. It is also generally known that as two-wheeled toy vehicles are made smaller, the balance of the components within the toy becomes more critical for steering performance. It has been found that weight imbalances between the right and left sides can cause the two-wheeled toy to drift to the heavier side when it is intended that the vehicle go straight. This problem is accentuated in smaller toys because weight imbalances have a greater relative effect due to the lesser overall weight and because smaller and lighter stabilizing means necessitated by the smaller size of smaller vehicles are less effective and because size constraints for certain components, e.g. motors and batteries, make the attainment of static balance difficult. It would be advantageous to counteract weight imbalances in two-wheeled toy vehicles to eliminate the toys from undesired drifting. The adjustable trim feature for a two-wheeled toy vehicle in the invention performs this function.
Briefly stated, in one aspect, the present invention is a wheeled toy vehicle configured to be maneuvered on a surface. The vehicle comprises a platform having a front end and a back end. A first wheel is rotatably supported from the platform proximal the front end. A second wheel is rotatably supported from the platform proximal the back end. The first wheel and the second wheel are generally in line along a center vertical plane of the platform and parallel to each other and to the center vertical plane. A trim adjustment mechanism is mounted to the platform so as to adjust side-to-side to balance the vehicle and thereby enhance the stability of the vehicle.
In another aspect, the invention is a trim adjustment mechanism in a toy vehicle configured for movement in at least a forward direction and including a chassis and a central longitudinal vertical plane through the chassis, the trim adjustment mechanism balancing the vehicle, the trim mechanism comprising: a weight member mounted for movement in the vehicle to either side of the center longitudinal vertical plane; and an adjustment lever having a first end operably coupled with the weight member so as to enable manual movement of the weight member to either side of the center longitudinal vertical plane; whereby a user can effectuate side-to-side-movement of the weight member within the vehicle with the adjustment lever in order to balance the vehicle to enhance stability of the vehicle at least during forward movement.